Neo Vongola
by SR 2721
Summary: Dulu, terdapat grup idol bernama Vongola. Kini, dibentuk grup idol baru yang bernama Neo Vongola! / Hampir semua tokoh reborn jadi penyanyi, grup idol atau sejenisnya (terutama yang punya character song)
1. WARNING!

WARNING!

Baca Dulu Sebelum ke Chapter 1

.

.

.

*Cerita ini = dunia paralel

*Banyak orang yang sifatnya beda. Contoh : Hibari-san sering kumpul bareng anggota Vongola

*Author gak ngerti sama dunia entertaiment, (ngertinya dunia anime) jadi 100% ada bagian yang aneh. (kayak istilah2 atau sejenisnya)

*Ceritanya ala chatting, (kayak 2channel) bukan novel biasa. Mungkin nanti ada novel biasa, tapi jarang.

Contoh chatting :

255. No Name

Udah denger lagu baru Gokudera belum?

.

256. No Name

Udh dong. Yg judulnya hashire kn?

.

257. No Name

Enaknya udah pada beli... Aku lagi gak ada duit nih...

Lagunya kayak gimana?

.

258. No Name

Aku juga belom.. Yang udah beli ceritain dong!

.

.

.

Untuk anda yang merasa aneh, merasa kesal atau semacamnya setelah ngebayangin isi cerita ini, mungkin sebaiknya segera mundur dan mencari fict lain yang sesuai dengan keinginan anda...

Author cuma pengen ceritain Tsuna dkk yang populer, yang nyanyi, dan sejenisnya. Yang yakin mau baca, silahkan klik next...


	2. Vongola vs Neo Vongola

Vongola vs Neo Vongola?!

1. No Name

Yang masuk chat ini mungkin udah tau, kalau tadi ada iklan yang ngagetin.

Buat yang gak tau iklan tadi↓

_Vongola, grup idol yang memiliki tingkat kepopuleran mendunia tiba-tiba mengatakan akan berhenti dari dunia entertaiment dan menghilang begitu saja belasan tahun yang lalu. (di sini sambil tayangan anggota2 Vongola)_

_Kini, telah dibentuk grup idol sebagai penerus mereka!_

_Prodeser? "Mereka begitu mirip dengan Vongola, tapi mereka bukan Vongola. Karena itu saya memberi nama grup Neo Vongola. Mereka adalah penerus Vongola"_

Selengkapnya di :

.

2. No Name

Thanks

Untung aku belum bikin chat baru

.

3. No Name

Neo Vongola, ya... Jangan bercanda, emangnya ada yang bisa gantiin Vongola, hah? (#ﾟДﾟ)

Mana hampir semuanya orang jepang, lagi

.

4. No Name

Udah liat websitenya ya? Kayak gimana?

.

5. No Name

Liat aja sendiri

.

6 No Name

Kasih tau dong, gak bisa buka wesitenya nih...

.

7. No Name

Pasti orang yang liat iklan tadi pada ngeliat barengan

Nih, aku yang baik hati kasih tau. Tapi singkat aja ya

Di profil member ada nama, tempat tanggal lahir, asal daerah, sama komentar. Fotonya Cuma siluet, jadi belom tau mereka cakep atau gak.

Umur mereka 3 orang 16 tahun, 3 orang 17 tahun, 1 orang 7 tahun.

Semuanya lahir&asalnya namimori, tapi si anak kecil kayaknya lahir di itali besar di jepang

.

8. No Name

Yah, Cuma siluet...

.

9. No Name

Namanya? Beneran orang jepang semua nih? Idih, masa Vongola orang jepang?

.

10. No Name

Heh, sesama orang jepang jangan gitu...

Aku juga gak sreg sih

.

11. No Name

Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Hibari Kyoya, Sasagawa Ryohei, Rokudo Mukuro, Lambo.

Yang dari itali itu si Lambo yang paling kecil

.

12. No Name

Beneran jepang semua ya... (-д-ｏ)

.

13. No Name

Umm.. maaf, tapi Vongola itu kayak apa sih?

.

14. No Name

))13

.

15. No Name

))13

.

16. No Name

))13

.

17. No Name

Pstt, dia katanya gak tau Vongola

.

18. No Name

Psst, wah parah nih dia. Mana nomornya 13 lagi

.

19. Nomor 13

Waktu aku lahir mereka udah berhenti! （;´Д⊂）

.

20. No Name

Oh, anak sd ya?

.

21. No Name

Nggak, mungkin aja anak smp

.

22. No Name

Cari sendiri sana. Ada google bukannya dimanfaatin...

.

23. No Name

Tenang, tenang... kan kita udah tante2, baik-baik dong sama anak kecil

Vongola itu grup idol yang terdiri dari 7 orang Itali, yang populernya udah mendunia. Awalnya mereka berpusat di Itali, tapi abis itu mereka pindah ke jepang. Jadi lagu2 mereka ada yang bahasa Itali, ada yang bahasa Jepang

Selengkapnya cari sendiri di google ya^^

.

24. No Name

Tante ini baik hati banget...

.

25. No Name

Tapi ada yang salah tuh, 6 orang itali, 1 orang jepang

.

26. Nomor 13

))23

Makasih tante... tante baik banget (´；ω；｀)

.

27. No Name

))23

Ada om2 juga lho

.

28. No Name

))23

Aku yang baru lulus kuliah gak sudi dipanggil tante

.

29. No Name

))25

Berarti kebalikan yang sekarang dong? Dulu Cuma ada 1 orang jepang, sekarang Cuma ada 1 orang itali

.

30. No Name

Iya, ya... jadi kebalik

Jangan2 awalnya mereka di jepang, trus ke Itali?! ∑（￣□￣ノ）ノ

.

31. No Name

Ya nggak lah! Beda sama vongola, si neo itu punya pendahulu, mereka pasti dibanding2in sama vongola. Itu lebih berat dari bikin baru

.

32. No Name

... kok dari tadi gak ada yang ngomongin ini, sih?

.

33. No Name

a... apa...?

.

34. No Name

Vongola versi cewek?!

.

35. No Name

Mereka... gak Cuma bikin neo, tapi bikin girls juga...!

.

36. No Name

Berani banget ya.. apa ada sesuatu yang bikin percaya diri sampe segininya?

.

37. No Name

))32! Jelasin! Jelasin tentang vongola girls!

Imut gak? Cantik gak? Anggotanya berapa orang? 7 orang?

Aku gak bisa buka websitenyaaaaaaaa!

.

38. No Name

))37

.

39. Nomor 32

))37

.

40. No Name

))37

Hentai...?

.

41. Nomor 37

Aku bukan hentai!

Aku fans Vongola, tapi bayangin grup idol cewek selevel Vongola, kalau cowok pasti bakalan seneng! Iya kan?!

.

42. Nomor 37

Oi! Jangan diem!

.

43. Nomor 37

Siapa aja, ngomongg kek!

.

44. Nomor 37

Pleaseeeeeee...!

.

45. Nomor 37

｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)゜｡

.

46. No Name

Nomor 32, buruan jawab deh, sebelum nomor 37 lebih berisik

Aku juga nemu link ke situ dari website neo, tapi gak bisa buka websitenya. Kayaknya banyak yang ke sana juga

.

47. Nomor 32

Baiklah...

Sama ma website neo, di profil member ada nama, tempat tanggal lahir, asal daerah, sama komentar. Anggottanya 4 orang, Sasagawa Kyoko, Miura Haru, Chrome Dokuro, sama I-pin.

3 orang pertama asalnya jepang, umur 16 tahun. I-pin lahir di cina, besar di jepang, umur 7 tahun.

Fotonya juga cuma siluet, jadi belom tau mereka cakep atau gak. Tapi ada rekaman suara mereka berempat, suaranya... imut

.

48. Nomor 37

Yeaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!

.

49. No Name

Oke deh, kita anggap gak pernah ada yang namanya nomor 37

.

50. No Name

sip

.

51. No Name

))32

Hem, suaranya imut ya? Tapi belom tentu, mungkin aja mukanya jelek

.

52. No Name

Muka jelek mah gak papa kali, yang penting nanyinya bagus!

.

53. No Name

Mereka dinamain vongola girls, pasti mukanya cakep lah... masa iya nama grupnya ada vongola tapi mukanya jelek. Iya kan^^

.

54. No Name

Yang ngerasa ^^-nya nomor 54 agak serem Cuma aku doang?

.

55. No Name

Gak papa, menurut aku juga serem

.

56. No Name

Semoga gak mengecewakan deh

Aku gak mau ngelewatin tahun baru sambil kesel atau kecewa

.

.

.

.

.

Bedanya grup idol sama boyband/girlband, produser, single, album... banyak banget yang gak ngerti tapi aku suka bayangin mereka jadi idol gitu...

Review please...

Chatting? Yang asli : /wcomic/1352280549/


	3. Neo Vongola Part 3

[Yang Ngefans] Neo Vongola Part 3 [Masuk!]

1. No Name

*Ini adalah ruang chatting ke-3 untuk para fans Neo Vongola, baik Vongola Boys maupun Vongola Girls.

*Siapapun boleh ikut chatting di sini, selama yang dibicarakan adalah Neo Vongola

*Dilarang menjelek-jelekkan Neo Vongola. Yang mau ngejelek-jelekin, dirikan ruang chat lain dan chatting dengan sesama gak suka Neo Vongola

*Yang dapet nomor 980, tolong dirikan ruang chat selanjutnya

*Kalau nomor 980 lagi gak bisa bikin ruang baru, segera minta tolong anggota chat yang lain untuk membuat

.

.

.

.

.

956. No Name

Tak adakah yang suka lagu "tsuna life" kayak aku?

壁|ω・`)

.

959. No Name

Aku juga suka lagu itu. Rasanya bener-bener "remaja" banget

Cocok sama judulnya

.

960. No Name

Pada tau gak kalau itu pengalaman nyata tsuna?

.

961. No Name

Tau dong, kan ada di blognya

.

962. No Name

Yang bener?

.

963. No Name

Iya, liat aja blognya yang bulan xx tanggal xx

.

964. No Name

Aku liat blognya dulu!

.

965. No Name

Aku juga!

.

966. No Name

~dota bata ya hacha mecha ni furimawasareta ageku ni~

~shukudai, kyoteki, tsugi tsugi yattekuru ~

Masalah apaan ya?

.

967. No Name

Hmm... mungkin ada temennya yang iseng? Kan katanya jaman smp dia payah

Dari pada itu, dia nulis musuh wwwwwwwwwww

segitunya amat sama pr

.

968. No Name

Tapi bener lho, aku juga ngerasa pr itu musuh

Apalagi awal masuk smp, terlalu beda sama sd

.

969. No Name

Awalnya aku gak suka lagu ini. Aku mikirnya dia gak tau malu, bikin lagu yang gambarin dia payah begini. Apalagi di judulnya ada namanya

Tapi begitu denger "mamorubeki mono", aku langsung jatuh cinta. Sudut pandang ke lagu "tsuna life" juga berubah

Apa-apaan suaranya itu?!

.

970. No Name

Oh, mamorubeki mono, ya?

Aku juga kaget ngedengernya... habis, padahal waktu nanyi tsuna life suara lebih... tinggi?cempreng? gitu, tapi pas mamorubeki mono...

.

971. No Name

Ada yang gelinding kayak aku gak

.

972. No Name

(angkat tangan)

Bedanya udah kayak kepribadian ganda aja

.

973. No Name

(angkat tangan)

Jangan2 beneran kepribadian ganda?!

.

974. No Name

(angkat tangan)

Aku meluk bantalku waktu dengerin ini

Pake headset lho?! Suara tsunayoshi-kun tepat di kupingku!

.

975. No Name

(angkat tangan)

~ore no ashita ni mamorubeki mono~

~taisetsu na kimi ga iru kara~

Aku selalu nganggep "kimi" yang dia maksud di sini itu aku

.

976. No Name

Banyak amat yang angkat tangan wwwwww

Tapi aku setuju sama ))975

Cewek mana sih yang gak jatuh cinta kalau dibilangin bakal dilindungi, dan dibilangin kalau kita ini orang yang berharga?

.

977. No Name

Tergantung orangnya. Kalau sama kak Ryohei, kayaknya gak bakal

.

978. No Name

Maksudnya apaan tuh? Menghina, nih?

Ryohei juga keren lho ya! Semua liriknya menyentuh!

.

979. Nomor 977

Bukan gitu...

Buatku kak Ryohei itu bukan pacar, tapi kakak

Seandainya kakakku juga kayak kak Ryohei (´・ω・`)

.

980. No Name

))978

Setuju! Aku suka "hareta sora miagete"

Kalau dipikir-pikir, bener juga. Gak usah dibilang ganbare, kita udah berjuang kok

))979

Kyoko enak ya, punya kakak kayak Ryohei...

Tapi kayaknya kupingku gak tahan sama suara besarnya Ryohei (-_- ; )

.

981. No Name

Pasti bisa tahan lah... kan dari lahir denger suaranya dia, pasti udah biasa

.

982. No Name

Hoooi, ))980, siap-siap bikin ruang chat selanjutnya

.

983. Nomor 980

Sip

Aku berangkat ε=ε=ε=ヾ(´∀｀*)ﾉ

.

984. No Name

Cepet banget ya, udah mau ruangan ke-4

.

985. No Name

Semuanya bermula dari chat ini

[Vongola vs Neo Vongola]

.

986. No Name

Itu wwww parah ww banget wwwww

.

987. No Name

Jaman kita ngejelek-jelekin Neo Vongola tuh

.

988. No Name

Abisnya... siapa sangka kalau muka mereka persis kayak begitu?

Anaknya mereka aja belom tentu bisa semirip itu

.

989. No Name

Yang beda cuma warna rambut mereka... sifatnya juga kebanyakan mirip

.

990. No Name

Dikit lagi 1000 nih

.

991. No Name

Ok. Mulai ya...

Kalau 1000, Neo V gak bakal berhenti tiba2

.

992. No Name

Kalau 1000, aku bisa ketemu Hibari

.

993. No Name

))992 Gak boleh!

Kalau 1000, aku bisa pelukan sama Hibari

.

994. No Name

))993 malah lebih parah tuh www

Kalau 1000 Mukuro-san dateng ke rumahku

.

995. No Name

))994 Impossible wwwww

Kalau 1000, Neo V ngadain acara di radio

.

996. No Name

Kalau 1000, Neo V dateng liburan ke pantai deket rumahku (lebih nyata kan? Kan?

.

997. No Name

))996 kamu kira ada berapa banyak pantai tempat wisata di jepang?

Kalau 1000 Vongola ngadain jumpa fans

.

998. No Name

Kalau 1000 aku bisa foto bareng Neo V

.

999. No Name

Aduh, udah mau abis ya?!

[News] Neo V mau ngadain konser!

.

1000. No Name

Kalau 1000... yang bener? Mau ada konser nihhh?!

.

1001. No Name

Chatting ini telah mencapai 1000. Silahkan mendirikan ruang chatting baru

.

.

.

* * *

Daftar lagu yang muncul :

Tsuna = Tsuna Life, Mamoru Beki Mono

Ryohei = Hareta Sora Miagete

Lirik ver. bahasa indonesia : search/label/(Translate)%20Character%20Song%20KHR


	4. Perkenalan Tokoh (Part 1)

Setting Tsuna dkk.

Penjelasan karakternya termasuk mereka di beberapa tahun yang akan datang. (contoh:sering main drama, atau sering bikin lagu sendiri)

.

.

.

**Sawada Tsunayoshi (16)**

Panggilan : Tsunayoshi, Tsuna, Tsu-kun

Kebanyakan fansnya cewek, dari anak SD, SMP, SMA, bahkan ibu-ibu.

Banyak yang gak tau kalau Tsuna itu leader

Biasanya kalau main drama dapet peran kakak, tapi sebenernya dia bisa peran apa aja

.

**Yamamoto Takeshi (16)**

Panggilan : Mocchan, Takeshi

Ada fans cewek maupun cowoknya. (tapi lebih banyak fans cewek)

Sama kayak Tsuna, fans cewek, dari anak SD, SMP, SMA, bahkan ibu-ibu.

Kalau fans cowok, kebanyakan anak SMP atau SMA

Kebanyakan ikut drama cinta

.

**Gokudera Hayato (16)**

Panggilan : Gokkun, Gokkyun, Hayato

Kebanyakan fans cewek, terutama anak SMP SMA

Paling anti sama yang namanya drama cinta. Cuma mau nerima peran di drama cinta kalau lawan mainnya (cewek) yang dia kenal.

Paling suka sama drama sejarah. Kalau dapet peran di drama sejarah biasanya pakai wig. (karena gak mungkin orang jepang rambutnya perak)

.

**Lambo (7)**

Panggilan : Lambo

Kebanyakan fans cewek anak SMP, SMA, kuliah, dan sebagian ibu-ibu

Masih belum ahli dalam akting, lebih sering jadi tamu di acara TV

Lebih sering nyanyi bareng Vongola Girls, karena suaranya masih tinggi

.

**Rokudo Mukuro (17)**

Panggilan : Rokudo kakak, Mukuro, Mukkun

Kebanyakan fans cewek dewasa dan sebagian cewek murid SMA

Paling payah nyanyi dan nari di dalam anggota Neo Vongola, jadi harus latihan lebih banyak

Sebagai gantinya, sebagian besar lirik lagu Neo Vongola dia yang buat. Akting juga lumayan bagus

Sayang adik gila-gilaan

.

**Hibari Kyoya (17)**

Panggilan : Hibari, Kyoya, Kyo-kun

Orang yang seimbang antara fans cewek dan fans cowoknya

Paling "cantik" diantara anggota Vongola (waktu kecil sering dikira cewek

Biasanya memerankan tokoh yang cool atau pendiam, jadi semua orang kaget waktu dia memerankan tokoh abnormal yang sering teriak-teriak

.

**Sasagawa Ryohei (17)**

Panggilan : Sasagawa kakak, Kak Ryo, Ryo-kun, Ryohei

Lebih banyak fans cowok daripada fans ceweknya

Fans cewek biasanya anak SD~SMA

Gak sesuai tampang, suara dia bagus. Baru ketahuan pas nyanyi sebuah lagu di konser keempat. Biasanya nyanyi suaranya agak serek

Sayang adik

.

**Sasagawa Kyoko (16)**

Panggilan : Sasagawa adik, Kyoko, Kyo-chan

Akting oke, nyanyi oke, apa aja bisa. Tapi dia lebih suka akting daripada nyanyi.

Mungkin yang paling populer sama cowok di Vongola Girls

Sifatnya yang polos suka bikin greget orang

.

**Rokudo Nagi / Chrome Dokuro (16)**

Panggilan : Rokudo adik, Chrome, Dokuro

Adeknya Mukuro. Tapi kebanyakan fansnya gak tau nama aslinya, jadi yang manggil Nagi cuma anggota Vongola dkk.

Pendiam, pemalu, karena itu sebisa mungkin dia gak jadi guest. Kalau jadi guest, biasanya bareng salah satu anggota Neo Vongola

Karena pendiam dan susah bicara, dia suka menggambarkan perasaannya di lirik lagu

Kakaknya (Mukuro) selalu khawatir kalau lirik lagu Chrome tentang cinta

.

**Miura Haru (16)**

Panggilan : Haru

Paling suka ngobrol, gak bisa diem apalagi kalau lagi semangat

Saking ramenya sampai pernah disuruh diem (padahal lagi jadi guest) sama pembawa acara

Paling ahli nyanyi. Lagu yang dinyanyiin juga lebih banyak dari yang lain

Biasanya anggota Neo Vongola minta bantuannya kalau lagi kesusahan di lagu baru

.

**I-pin (7)**

Panggilan : I - Pin

Banyak fans cowok, biasanya anak SD. Ada juga fans cewek, kebanyakan anak SMA atau orang dewasa

Cara ngomong bahasa jepangnya yang lancar tapi masih kedengaran logat cina, bikin dia makin imut

Sering nyanyi berdua sama Lambo. Banyak yang suka kombinasi mereka berdua

.

.

.

.

.

Kalau muncul tokoh baru, nanti ada chapter perkenalan tokoh lagi


End file.
